1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular wall systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for nesting windows, other panels, pass-throughs, or other objects into module wall panels.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive be due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space. In addition to these costs, an organization may incur further expense configuring the office space in a desirable layout. An organization might purchase or rent a large open space in a building, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often desirable to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular wall segments (or wall modules) and partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular wall systems is that they are relatively easy to configure. In addition, modular wall systems can be less expensive to set up and can allow for reconfiguration more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, an organization can construct a set of offices and a conference area within a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular wall systems. If office space needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
In general, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (and/or panels). The individual wall modules are typically free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together to form an office, a room, a hallway, or otherwise divide an open space.
While conventional modular wall systems can provide various advantages, such as those described above, conventional modular wall systems are limited in design choices. For example, many conventional modular wall systems do not allow for inclusion of windows or other objects within a panel. Other conventional modular wall systems may allow for windows or other objects within a panel, typically do not provide much functional or aesthetic variability without complicated or time consuming installation procedures.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional solid wall systems that can be addressed.